Ken (A Fairy Secret)
Ken is a character from Barbie A Fairy Secret. Official Description Story In Gloss Angeles, Crystal shows Princess Graciella the pictures she took at Barbie's latest premiere. She gives the Princess a love potion, which turns her eyes from blue to purple. Crystal then shows the Princess the picture of Ken she took, and Graciella falls in love with him on the spot. The next day at Wally's, when Raquelle crosses the line, Barbie confronts Raquelle and while they are arguing, Princess Graciella, Crystal and her two assistant fairies show up and kidnap Ken. Carrie and Taylor reveal their wings and attempt to save Ken but the fairy portal is closed. The stylists attempt to dissuade Raquelle and Barbie of the fact that they just saw fairies, but admit their existence. Meanwhile in Gloss Angeles, Ken and the Princess arrive in the royal palace, where they meet Zane, Graciella’s boyfriend. Zane is outraged, at Graciella's new love interest challenges Ken to three duels,Ken tries to explain everything to Zane but he didn't listen to him. Barbie, Raquelle and the fairies go to a clothing store, where they enter the Flyway (a fairy method of transport), teleporting to the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. The fairies reveal that Lilliana Roxelle a fashion critic from the previous movie, is the oldest and wisest fairy living on Earth. They arrive at Lilianna’s house, Lilianna Roxelle, says them that Princess Graciella is acting under a potion love because her eye color has changed Lilliana gives Barbie a potion saying that Princess Graciella can get back to be a normal princess and not keep acting under a love potion if she drinks it. Then Barbie, Raquelle, Taylor and Carrie arrive at Gloss Angeles, cross the palace's guard, tornadoes (swirlnadoes), aboard ponies, change their costumes to cooks, and try to reveal princess Graciella about Crystal's love potion, but to no avail. Crystal finds Taylor and Carrie with Taylor's shoes, and Barbie, Raquelle, Taylor and Carrie are locked in a furysphere. Barbie and Raquelle become friends in the cage, and the anger of a passion fairy (the furysphere) turns to real wings due to forgiveness and friendship, and Barbie and Raquelle, who now got real wings, now realize that 'forgiveness makes you fly' and they stop the wedding between Graciella and Ken, and quarrel for sometime with the attendants, and at last put the antidote on Graciella, who gets married to Zane. She punishes Crystal after her wedding with Zane. Graciella tells Barbie and Raquelle that their wings will disappear when they go back to the human world, and then reappear when they return to Gloss Angeles. But Raquelle does not promise Graciella that she'll keep Gloss Angeles and fairies existence a secret. Thus, the fairies blow a magic sleeping dust on them. The next morning, Barbie wakes up with no recollection of Gloss Angeles or the fairies, thinking it was a dream. However, she and Raquelle are now friends. Carrie and Taylor tell the two that they reconnected with an old friend and are going back to their hometown Gloss Angeles. Gallery Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Characters Category:Ken's Roles Category:Males Category:Characters